Of Love and War
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Neal's ignoring her, Dom's cheated on her, and Seaver just can't stop thinking about her. Unfortunately, Seaver's would-be beau can't, either. Seaver/Kel Chapter 1 and 2 redone!
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1:

I look away from her, already annoyed after a mere five minutes in her company. Why, precisely I was dating her was much beyond me. Then I look over my shoulder and see our mothers smiling brightly at us and I remember why. Our mothers grew up as best friends as they'd lived at neighboring fiefs, and when they discovered they had two children roughly the same age, they dreamed we'd marry. I, of course, protested vehemently, but my mother decided that as long as I was courting no one else, it wouldn't kill me, then threatened to betroth me to her if I didn't try it out at least.

I agreed willingly, and had asked her to dance with a smile that more closely resembled a grimace. It still counted, however, and she seemed thrilled, and I've been courting the silly bint ever since.

I pull myself from my nightmares and glance around the room. My eyes linger on the corners, where I know she'll be, and sure enough, there she is in the corner, nursing a glass and staring blankly at the table. I grin and move to join her when I feel a not-so-gentle tug on the thick cotton of my tunic. I look down into the face of my would-be beau, the lady Nimair of Tirrsmant. Nothing stirs in me as I take in her golden ringlets and bright green eyes, the plush pink lips glistening with her lip stain, pouting in what I'm sure she assumes is a very seductive fashion. My mother says all the time that she'll grow on me; yes, she has, but in a most parasitical fashion that I could never find attractive. She rather…bores me actually; all she ever talked about was balls, and dresses, and shopping in the city, and her friends. It's so…meaningless, and got tiresome after a while. I miss being around my friends, and thanks to her, and their own ladies, of course, I never am able to anymore.

"I see a friend that I wish to go speak to," I explain to her, though my eyes return to the woman seated in the corner. She sticks out her lower lip further when she sees she doesn't have my complete attention.

"If you must. But I shall come along, for I will be desolate without you."

Instead of rolling my eyes at her foolishness as I so desperately wish to, I give her a charming smile and put out an arm for her to take.

We move towards her, and I watch interestedly as she twirls her cider around in the long-stemmed glass, clearly bored. I peer around, wondering why she has no one with her, and it takes me but a moment to find Neal, Owen, and even Lord Raoul all out on the dance floor. I shake my head, wondering why they would leave her alone so rudely, all of them abandoning her, leaving her to see herself through the foolish duty all knights face, playing monkey at the Midwinter balls. I watch as she glances so anxiously for the door, perhaps wondering how long she must wait 'til making good her escape, but her face turns down in disappointment as she clearly decides that no, she couldn't do so yet. Her pathetically dull hazel eyes turn then to the dance floor in dejection, and as she does they stumble over Nee and I. Her face freezes as she takes in Nee, then a smile lights her face, belying her own intentions I think, as her gaze finally rests on me.

"Hey, Seaver. Lady Nimair." She bows awkwardly from her seat to the woman clinging to my arm, and I stifle a laugh.

"Hello, Kel." I grin back at her. "You bored?" I question, though the answer is indeed obvious. A way to make conversation, I suppose as I pull out a chair and press Nee into it, taking the one between the two of them, carefully inching it closer to my fellow knight.

"Terribly so. Everyone is dancing." She pretends to pout, managing to mimic perfectly the self-centered expressions of a court lady, particularly the one by my side, startling a laugh from me. Nimair's smile remains frozen on her face, but a frown mars her forehead.

"You are Keladry, the second lady knight?" she asks suddenly, and finally the smile falls off, and she purses her lips instead. Obviously, she hadn't heard the 'Kel.'

"Yes, I am." She bows again to the lady, and rolls her eyes to me, a gesture that Nimair luckily didn't catch. I smile a bit.

"I didn't recognize you with the dress." Her voice is biting, and Kel straightens in her chair, pulling on the mask that's been absent, in my presence at least, for so long. "Might I ask how you know Sir Seaver?"

"Yes, of course," she responds, obviously wary of the other woman. She has too many angry court ladies on her back as it is. "We were pages of the same year, and have been friends since we first started training." I smile softly at the memories that rush in with that, and lace my fingers as I watch the conversation progress.

"Of course." Nee taps her mouth, a dark ruddy red, with a perfectly manicured finger. "I heard a rumor that you and Sir Nealan of Queenscove used to be lovers."

Kel gapes, her generally tight control of her emotions slipping for merely a moment before she quickly regains it, even more stiffly than before. I silently send her an apology, furious myself at the daring of Nee. She had no right to bring up such brutal rumors and gossip! They'd never even met, for Mithros' sake.

I'm even more furious with myself for putting Kel in a position where she'll be even more maligned by the conservatives, something she already gets enough, and curse myself for my stupidity.

"I am sorry to say that that particular rumor was, of course, a lie. Neal and I have always been best friends. We have never had feelings for one another beyond friendship." She pauses for a moment, and I know the lie in that statement, but its kept from her face even from me as she continues with the smallest upturn of lips that had it been anyone else, I would have called a smirk, "Isn't it funny, though, how petty court gossips can be, how utterly stupid they appear when their rumors hold no grain of truth? Honestly, their obsession with intrigue shows how little class they have, and how much time they have on their hands, lazing about the palace."

Nee pauses, attempting to figure out, I'm sure, the insult just paid to her, before giving a snooty shrug of her shoulders. "Of course. I have heard that you and his cousin, Domitian of Masbolle, were courting for sometime." Despite her incomprehension of the meaning behind the insult, she obviously recognizes it for what it was, and strikes at the sorest spot she can find in Kel's near perfect armor. How unfortunate for us knights, that every chain mail suit has its weak points.

A chilly expression overtakes her face, and I repress a shiver, unused to such from one who is generally so warm. "I do not believe, milady, that my personal life is any of your, or anyone else's for that matter, business."

"So you were not-" I place a hand at her arm, wishing instead that it was her neck that I gripped, a neck that I wouldn't be half so delicate with as I was currently forced into being. She peers up at me through long lashes, and for once I feel a stirring in my stomach, easily recognizing it for what it is—sheer and utter loathing.

I'm furious, and I know that it shows on my face, but can't bring myself to care as I bite out, "Lady Nimair, I believe that this has gone on long enough. I will not have you insulting my friends. Your callous behavior is astounding; a peasant shows better manners to the knights—and lady knights—that protect them, much more respect than you seem to be capable of."

She flutters her eyes. "Oh, I did not mean it to insult at all, my lord! Of course, I have the deepest respect for the _men_ that fight for our wonderful country. I was merely curious!"

About to reply, I'm cut off from a head shake from Kel, telling me firmly with her gaze that I am _not_ to continue this. I sigh. Of course she wouldn't want me to draw it out further, just as she always had conniption fits when we got into her fights over her honor as pages. This one wouldn't even involve the rebuilding of the stables.

Still, I give in to her wishes, at least for the moment. I have every intention of returning to the point when Kel isn't around to hear. I didn't want Nimiar insulting her; I love her too much to allow something from one so beneath her as Nimiar. From anyone, really. But then again, I don't think anyone was quite as amazing as she. No one quite compared.

I shake my head, and to distract myself, from both present thoughts and my lingering anger, turn my back on Nimiar and begin to discuss war tactics with the knight—trying to think of her as every other knight, as Neal or Owen or someone else I was most certainly _not _in love with—at my side.

"I think that Scanra-" I'm interrupted by a light, irritatingly consistent tap on my arm.

Lady Nimiar once again has her lips pushed out in a pout towards me. "My lord, we are at a ball. Isn't the point of a ball to dance?" she wonders, opening her eyes as wide as she probably could manage—looking, to me at least, like they are about to pop out— and staring up at me.

I smile slightly, and laugh internally— somewhat, admittedly, maliciously—as she adopts a rather smug grin that says she thinks she has gotten her way, managing to distract me from Kel, to take me away from the threat of the Lady Knight, despite her not thinking of her a threat at all in a basic sense. From the corner of my eye, I note Kel's soundless sigh of disappointment, I'm sure at the thought of being abandoned once more, and I feel a bit better about my plan.

"Yes of course my dear, how remiss of me." I turn back to Kel, unable to hold back my grin, and since I'm no longer facing Nee, it doesn't matter anyway. "Lady Knight, would you care to dance?"

None of her amusement shows on her face, but humor sparkles in her eyes. I contain my laughter as I couldn't my smile, at least until we're out on the dance floor and I have her safely ensconced in my arms. And then, really, it's not so funny, because it means I get to hold her.

"I can't believe you did that!" She informs me, quickly releasing my neck to punch me, rather lightly, in the arm. I know that if she had really been upset with me, the punch would have been a lot harder, and thus don't take offense at all, just nudge her arm back into position with my own. "That was mean! You are her escort, you know."

"I can't believe I did, either. It was wonderful! I have wanted to do that for a long time. Since practically the moment I started courting her."

Kel, who had somehow managed to hold the laughter off with the last bit of her mask, suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh gods, did you see her face?"

"Yeah." I laugh along with her. "She's probably still back there, frowning with that smile still plastered on her face, stamping her foot and trying to figure out what happened."

We laugh harder, and I, hopefully inconspicuously, tug her closer.

Several dances later, she declares that she's tired and in need of a drink, and we retire back to our table.

The drinks are missing from the table, as is Nimiar. I head for the far reaches of the room to rescue more of the first for both of us, but the second is gladly forgotten about, and I push the blonde from my mind thankfully. My eyes catch her dancing with a man I don't recognize, but my brain makes no real note of it, not caring in the least.

Unfortunately, the song ends just as I'm about to reach Kel once more, and Nimiar returns. I hurry closer as Kel stands, obviously attempting to avoid another conflict. A knight's honor prevents her from insulting a lady, and Kel has her pride to protect I know. She won't want to engage again in such a discussion. "I believe I shall retire, Seaver," she says calmly to me.  
I want to argue, want to persuade her to stay, even though I know I shouldn't. I frown, furious that she's been chased off, that my fun has been demolished for the night with her retreat, and demand, "Are you sure?"

She nods her head, and I sigh, knowing that nothing will talk her around, and thoughtlessly offer, "If you want, I can walk you to your rooms?"

Nimiar stiffens beside me, and I realize exactly how stupid that offer was, despite how much I'd like to see it through. I secretly hope she accepts it, knowing that to rescind it afterwards would be unchivalrous. The fact that I'm being unchivalrous to my date matters not.

She shakes her head, and I hold back my sigh of disappointment. "No, of course not. I wouldn't want to take you away from your beautiful lady any longer than I already have. However, you can join me for sword practice in the morning." Her eyes light up at the idea, and I grin in response, knowing that I'm going, in a few short hours, to be beat to a bloody pulp, and that I'll love every minute of it, because she's the one doing it, and if it means being around Kel, it doesn't matter.

I nod in belated reply, silently cursing my thoughts for so often taking flight and her for being so damned attentive when she tilts her head questioningly, peering at me with concerned eyes, but have no chance to add comment as Nimiar quickly cuts into the conversation, voice sugary sweet, reminding me of the nauseating feeling after I've eaten too much spun sugar. "He can't. He's escorting me to the city tomorrow, remember?" She turns to me, smiling, and I curse my mother for what seems like the millionth time.

"Yes, of course I remember, Nee. But that doesn't mean I can't practice with Kel. You most likely won't be up when we do, anyway. She is an early riser. Gets up with the sun." I laugh, peering at the woman that stands stiffly across from me, and she quirks a brow at me, knowing how much I loathe such early morning practices.

Nee smiles thinly. "I believe I should like to watch. Would you be so kind as to send for me when this goes on?"

"I don't think I want you there to witness my defeat, m'dear." I inform her teasingly, though my gaze never leaves Kel. She normally would have thrown her head back and laughed at such a comment, but mixed company restricted her, and she instead only arches the other brow, so both are raised in a comical expression.

"You jest. Of course you will win. She is, after all, only a female. She can't be as strong as a man. And she will tire much more easily."

Kel's face, for the second time this night, goes frightfully blank, I feel my own harden, furious in her defense, in our defense. "Kel was trained by the Crown, and has come out one of the best knights of our year, easily, and other years besides. That you dare such condescension to her is not just an insult to her, which I take seriously enough as it is, but an insult to all of us, including the Crown Prince. If she's such a weakling, what are we, that she defeats us so easily? She has trained most of her life as a warrior, and she doesn't deserve your condemnation because she doesn't waste her time on such frivolous things that you seem to place such value in." I'm left red-faced and panting after my angry tirade, knowing that nothing I've said got through to her brain—if it exists, beneath the piles of golden tresses.

The lady gives a delicate snort, and it's clear that she didn't bother even listening to my words. "I am sure that she can't be as good as a man. You're just too kind, worried about a woman's easily injured feelings, about her often wounded pride. Father always says that women are much weaker than men."

"Of course, Lady Nimiar. And I'm sure you yourself couldn't lift a finger against anyone who attacked you. Kel, however, is strong." I turn my back on her, uncaring of any insult I've delivered, too offended myself to mind any she may have grasped. "Kel, would you be so kind as to bring your glaive to the practice courts tomorrow? I am sure we would all love to see your skill." The request was as much for my sake as it was Nee's; I loved watching her move so smoothly, dancing around, almost gliding on air as she pushed the weapon, weightless in her hands, striking deadly poses. Such a wonderful display of fatal beauty that she rarely let me glimpse.

She frowned at me, and I know she didn't want to offer such a display so publicly, but diplomatically agreed. "Of course. Shall we say on, oh, the sixth bell?" Without bothering to wait for approval, she continues, "Now, I must say good night." I laugh silently to myself, knowing that her expectance of easy agreement with whatever she says a leftover tendency from commanding.

She bows stiffly to Nee, not an inch more than demanded by protocol, and we both ignore the embarrassingly short curtsy that's returned. She smiles at me, and I lean over and gently kiss her cheek. I know that she's fighting down a blush, for her eyes flicker uncertainly; she gives a tentative smile before quickly making her way to the doorway. I watch her quiet departure, not particularly caring that Nimiar is probably glaring at me. I know that my display with Kel will make her work all the harder to attract me, for that seems like all her type of court lady wants, to possess something, to sink their claws into someone until they admit that they belong to the particular lady in question, that yes, she is the victor, every bit as good with her feminine wiles as she seems to believe she is.

And I know that I won't be one more to add to her list, that I won't succumb to her stupid desires. I loathe the very idea of her, wish with everything, now, that I didn't have to court her. But then, I'd have to bring someone else before my mother that I intended to court in her stead. Whimsically, I imagine what it would be like, if Kel was that someone else, if she was mine to hold, to kiss. To love.

Not that I don't love her already.

If only I was brave enough to tell her so, I think bitterly, cursing myself for being so damnably pathetic.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:

"Nee, I think we need to talk," I finally tell her with a frown, breaking my gaze from the doorway Kel has just disappeared from.

"Of course." She glances up at me through long, falsely black eyelashes and smiles, and I grimace inwardly at its appearance, so wide and obvious and over-done, like everything else about her. So fake. And I hate her, hate her for forcing me to give that same falseness back, hate myself for being weak enough not to stand up to my mother, as I should have. Hate Kel, for not seeing what's directly in front of her face.

"I enjoy your company." Hah, that was a total lie. Still, I would respect my mother's wishes, as much as possible at least, since I apparently didn't have the pride to tell her the truth. If a little-or not so little-lie made her easier to bear in this case, so be it; I justify it to myself with the knowledge that lies are all she knows, that telling truths are a foreign concept for her, too used to court intrigue and teenage gossip, but even that excuse falls flat, leaving me with a twist in my stomach that I can't be rid of. "However, if you continue to insult my friends, I will be forced to stop courting you." Forced. Yeah. It would be my distinct pleasure.

She flutters her eyelashes in what is supposed to, I think, be a flirtatious manner. Such obvious displays give me the urge to hurl, and the guilty feeling is lost as quickly as it came. "But Sir Seaver, she was flirting with you! If I hadn't have done anything, gods know what she would've done!"

I know my frown, at this point, has grown much more pronounced, obviously showing my blatant displeasure with her. "Kel is one of the most honorable people I know. She wouldn't do that." I don't mention that she wouldn't do it because it was me, for that is much too real, too unpleasant, a thought to bear. Only in my dreams, it seems, would she even consider the idea of flirting with me, of—oh, if I could only be that lucky—more. Alas, it seems like I am doomed to a mere friendship with the woman who has long possessed my heart, forever mourning my feelings for her in a morose silence.

Oh, Mithros, I sound like one of Neal's devastatingly bad poems. I shake my head, attempting to focus, and turn back to my conversation with Nee, for lack of anything better, really.

"She was being rude to me. She's trying to take you away from me," the girl pouts, and I almost wish I hadn't turned back when I did, to avoid this display. Girl is precisely what she is-in comparison to Kel; she is a weak-minded, infantile, petty, little girl, too malicious and uncaring by half. It was shocking, the day I discovered that I compared all women to Kel. It doesn't shock me anymore to realize that none of these women-or girls-held a candle to her either. Why would she waste her time on me, when there are so many out there so much better to share her life with?

I roll my eyes at her foolishness, and don't deign to comment in such a public place, knowing that I've made too much of this conversation already public. Instead, I pull her out past a glassed door to a more private—if only slightly, but I don't dare anything more, for fear of compromising her honor, also known as getting stuck with her for life—balcony.  
"You were the one being rude, Lady. She attempted to be polite, but you continued to make disparaging comments about personal matters, having even the gall to insult her abilities as a knight! She is one of the people that keep this country safe! You should at least manage to be slightly more polite to her! Also, she is an excellent commander, and a lot of impressionable people are her friends, including the chief healer and his son, the prince, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and his wife, Lord Wyldon of Cavall, and the queen!" I know that my words will have no effect at all on her, but hurl them out nonetheless, for my need to defend Kel proves too great.

She turns pale. Suddenly, tears begin to spill from her eyes, and she follows it by sobbing— loudly. "You love her more than you love me!"

Oh, dear Mithros. Is she really serious?

"Of course I do! She has been one of my best friends for over ten years, someone who was constantly by my side, supporting me. I've been courting you for two months! And if you aren't more polite to the people I care about, that's as long as it will be!" I don't even have it in me to feel guilty for this ultimatum, furious as I am, and half wish that she'll use it as an excuse to stop dating me. But no, I could only be that lucky.

She (thankfully) halts her annoyingly overdone sobbing at the threat and stares up at me with large green eyes left brimming with tears. A deliberate ploy, I'm sure, yet still I can't help but feel a bit of remorse for my unchivalrous behavior, despite how obviously she deserved it. "Of course, my lord. I believe I shall retire. Will we still be going to the city on the morrow?"

I sigh, brushing a dark lock from my face and rubbing at my temples, more as a ploy to stall, to provide me time to think, than anything else. Shouting definitely wasn't the best means of correcting the problem, I realize with a sigh. "Yes, of course. I'll send for you before Kel and I practice, if you still want to watch." I inform her, desperately praying that no, she doesn't indeed wish to rise at such an awful hour of the morning for a bit of pre-dawn sword play.

Perhaps predawn was pushing it a bit, but it certainly felt like it to me, when I rise the next morning with a headache, knowing that this day is, if possible, going to go even longer than the one previous. I quickly dress, anxious at least for the morning, and head down to the practice courts.

Kel awaits me, already stretching when I walk in, and she doesn't even pause, just offers me a smile as she continues with her morning routine. "Morning, Seaver."

I nod to her, once, before removing my tunic and stretching along side her, losing myself in the motion as I watch her, barely aware that I do my own stretches, probably not as hard as I should.

A voice interrupts my thoughts, much too cheery and peppy and everything else unfortunate in the world—or mine at least. "Good morning!" Nee makes her way over to us, looking impossibly fresh and sickeningly lovely in a pink summer gown, edged with a pristine white lace, her curls pinned atop her head in a fashionable array and strung through with the same lace. Much too overdone, I think, especially for such an early hour of the morning. I don't like something looking so…pristine, like I'll ruin it just with a touch. I glance over at Kel, who looks impossibly real, infinitely more attractive, than this court beauty. A bit of sweat already clings to her forehead, and her hair is pulled back from her face in an uncompromising, sensible style that suits her in its simplicity. Her dress is equally sensible, brown breeches and a simple blue shirt the color of her shield, the cotton light and cool, allowing for easy movements and much needed airflow. A light sheen of sweat already clings to her forehead, making me think she has already done a bit of practicing, perhaps even an early morning run as she is sometimes taken with, before I arrived, and I almost regret my lack of participation in it, if only to spend that much more time with her.

I'm distracted by movement from the corner of my eye as Nee walks to the outskirts of the court, a frown marring her forehead, but I don't really care why; she's interrupting my time, my rather rare as of late time, with Kel. My thoughts, especially at such an early hour, aren't so kind to her.

Finally, I feel loose enough to move, and mouth, "ready?" to my opponent, or rather my soon to be conqueror, wanting to make this little thing, all I have, just between us, resenting Nee for even being here to witness it.

She nods her head and we both grab at practice swords, hefting them into our grip and bringing them up as we bow. I keep my gaze up, watching the graceful arch of her neck as she bends, and then before I realize it, we've begun.

We dance around each other. She attacks first, her feet moving quickly as she brings her sword into position for an upper cut, aimed for my neck. I quickly throw my sword up in defense, and am given no chance to do anything but defend as she moves her blade down to shift into a cross cut.

She gains another step on me, her blade precariously near, a schnitt that I swiftly block, and finally I get in an attack, an under cut that she pulls herself back into inside stance for. I manage to get in two more, a slanting cut aimed for her thigh that she quickly brings her sword down, so it rests on the cloth stretched across her inner thigh, to block, and another swiftly after aimed for her other side that she dances out of my way to avoid. She suddenly lurches forward, and I fall back to defend once more, but she easily pushes my blade out of her way before her own, thankfully wooden, is kissing my throat.

"I yield already!" I inform her, laughing a bit so the tip bounces off my Adam's apple. She removes the would-be weapon with a small smile of her own, bringing it down to her side and unfortunately taking a step back from me, for decency's sake I'm sure. I hadn't realized, until she moved back, how closely we stood, her almost pressed against me between my thighs, my face down to peer into hers. Close enough for me to wrap my arms around her—

But no, I mustn't let my thoughts distract me right now, not especially in front of her.

I take a deep breath, leaning my hands on my knees to relax after the rather fast-paced workout. Nee skitters over to me with my skin of water, and I take a quick sip from it before passing it to Kel, who leans in the same position across from me, though much to my chagrin doesn't seem to have quite the trouble breathing I'm displaying. She takes it with an easy smile, and I repress a shiver and freeze as her fingers press gently on mine for a moment. She looks at me and I release the skin finally, leaving her to gaze bemusedly at me as she slowly swallows the chilled water and I follow the line of her throat.

"Kel, do you want to do your glaive work now?" I question after several moments after I've regained her senses and she her breath—though mine, I think, was the more trying effort—, knowing 'want' was probably not the best word choice, as there is, I'm sure, nothing she wants less at this point.

Still, she doesn't argue, but moves to grab her weapon from its perch propped up against the wall. She pauses there for a moment, carefully balancing the weapon in her hand and adjusting her grip on it, giving herself more time to concentrate, I think if nothing else.

In even strides, she has positioned herself in the perfect center of the court. Both hands placed on her thighs as her glaive rests on the ground at her feet, she gives us a Yamani-style bow, face perfectly blank, before she once more palms her weapon. The first swing is hesitant, a slow arch that cuts through the air, and the sun glimmers on the steel and I'm entranced, as per usual, as her body turns smoothly to follow, and then she picks the pace up, forming a series of cuts, turns, and swings that looks much too complicated for my simple mind to grasp. The weapon appears only a shining silver blur, so quickly she wields it, and she follows through each motion, as if the glaive is not merely a weapon, but an extension of herself, and it's so beautiful a display of skill, of her, that I couldn't look away if I wanted to.

She finishes with a rapid turn and a halt, and I regain myself, standing up from where I had collapsed to a sitting position on the ground to move towards her, leaving Nee all but forgotten somewhere behind me. I can't even think about my would-be beau, not with this beautiful image before me, not when all I want to do is have a decidedly different woman in my arms. Kel's sweating heavily, her breaths coming in pants, and I force back the imagery my mind wants to supply with that, of her in a decidedly different area of the castle, wearing decidedly less clothing than what she's in now.

I stop not even a touch away from her, wanting to move that last step so I am actually touching her, sharing her breath and brushing behind her ear the small lock of hair that has fallen forward. I reach to do just that, but she moves too quickly, brushing it aside with an annoyed frown herself, and I unreasonably feel as if she's just taken away something from me.

She rests her weapon once more against the wall and I take a moment to observe Nee, just in time to see the angry frown she quickly veils with the too-cheery smile she always adopts.

"That was wonderful," I inform my friend, letting my eyes migrate, as they always want to, back to her.

She smiles, flashing pearly white teeth at me, a smile that never contains any falseness, at least not when its aimed at me, a smile of warmth and affection and peace and reality. She slowly allows it to slip from her face, though her eyes still dance from unsuppressed energy. A bead of sweat trickles down the side of her face. "Thanks. It's the most complicated one I know."

"It looks it. I wouldn't have been able to do that." I quirk one side of my mouth up into a grin, about to continue the comment when Nee pushes her arm through my own.

"Aren't we going to go now, my lord? We've been out here for nearly two bells." I've decided the chit spends much too much of her time sulking, find it odd that she was paying such ridiculous attention to the time, when I was distracted to the point of thoughtlessness.

"Of course, my dear. Just let me put up my things and get my tunic. I'm sure you would be most embarrassed for me not to be fully dressed." I roll my eyes as I say it, though she doesn't see, and I find myself wishing she did, wishing that she would get fed up with me and end this silly mock of a courtship herself.

Instead, she does what is almost the exact opposite and reaches up—its much too far a reach, and I discover another glorious thing I love about Kel, her tall stature that puts her on almost even footing with me, the perfect height to look down into her eyes, to lean down and claim her lips for my own— to wind her too-thin arms around my neck, and I see her flinch inwardly as she feels herself come into contact with the cool sweat that drenches my skin. I roll my eyes again, wondering with disgust how I could ever settle down with anyone who is so blatantly repulsed by the evidence of hard work.

I ignore the thought, and her gesture, unreturned, to pull on my tunic, keeping my gaze trained on Kel as she wipes down her glaive with an embroidered handkerchief. Once again, words leave my mouth that I should never allow said, despite how much I want them to be, as I ask, "Do you want to come with us?"

When both women turn to look at me, I realize even more clearly what a bad question it seriously is.

"No I don't think so. I have a few reports to do," She answers mildly, thankfully finding an easy way out of what could've been an uncomfortable situation for both of us. I'm even more grateful to her, despite the fact that she's leaving me stranded with Nee.

I ignore my thoughts and respond with a scrunch of my nose to pay witness to my disgust, "I'm certainly glad I'm not a commander. They bombard you guys with paperwork." I shake my head, as if trying to rid myself of the horror of that thought, and she laughs at my expression, a look in her eyes that I recall from the days that she constantly chastised Neal to eat his vegetables, and my heart stops and my stomach plummets as I wonder if she is thinking of Neal right now, as she's looking at me and laughing silently behind her mask. The thought is a repulsive one, and I try to banish it from my brain, knowing I'm jealous, foolishly so because I don't think she's seriously spoken to Neal in months, but I can't help the feeling.

"Well, I'll see you later, I suppose?" It was meant to be a statement, but instead it becomes a question, as I beg almost for her company. A half smile lights her face, and I know that if not for the girl dangling on my arm, glaring at us both, it would be full fledged, but she's too worried about saving face, protecting herself from an obvious foe that would attempt to cut her to pieces for any sign of interest in me. And while this girl can't wield a sword, her tongue cuts just as sharp, and Kel's mask can only shield her for so long before it fails, like even the best armor does.

"Yeah," is the soft-spoken response that I get, and I wonder if I just imagine the slight breathiness to it, but then again, I must be, because even if she felt in the slightest bit excited about it, she wouldn't let such an emotion seep so obviously into her words. My overactive imagination is attempting to escape me once more, and I forcefully put a clamp on it, but not before once again going against my better judgment to kiss her on the cheek.  
Nee reaches to pull me away, I know, glaring even more furiously now, so before she can do anything more, I grab Kel's hand, warm and large and calloused, and squeeze it gently before quickly releasing her. "Later," I promise over my shoulder as the lady practically drags me from the courts. I look back in time to see her nod, this time a large, uncaring grin assuming her features, just daring others to take it in.

I do, as a parched man does water, until I am pulled out into the desert with nothing to soothe my thirst.

I've finished editing the first two chapters. The second two are works for tomorrow. So trust me, I know that they change after this point from first-person to third. That'll be fixed, I promise, because these ones have been changed.

Any problems in the first two, however, I apologize profusely for, and would definitely appreciate anyone who pointed them out to me so they can be corrected.

-dreamerdoll


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Kel watched the two leave, an odd smile on her face. That was the second time he had kissed her in as many days, even if it only was a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Ever since she had come back a few months ago, her feelings for Seaver had changed. She looked at him in a different way now, though she hid it very well. No one else seemed to notice.

He had been extremely supportive when she had broken up with Dom. He was the only one who seemed to understand how she felt. She could fall apart in front of him, and he would comfort her as best he could. She didn't do it in front of anyone else, just him. She was comfortable with him.

Since Neal had gotten married, he had been a little farther away. He had been busy with his one life, and didn't have enough time for her problems. Besides, Dom was his cousin. It would've been hard on him if she had turned to him with that. None of her other friends were close enough to her, besides maybe Merric, and that wasn't something she would discuss with the redheaded knight.

She knew that she couldn't do anything with this thing with Seaver, no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much sense it made. It made more sense than she and Dom ever did, or even she and Cleon. They understood each other much better. He was more her type, too. He wasn't like Dom and Neal, who only went after court ladies. He wasn't that interested in women at the moment. In that way, he was much like Kel was with guys. Oh, yes, she was attracted to some, but she was too busy with her job. 

Instead of pondering any longer, she turned and grabbed her weapons and headed back to her rooms to finish her reports.

Kel threw down her quill, finally finished. Letting out a sigh, she checked her pocket watch. (I am not sure if they had watches then, but how else are they gonna tell the time? Im not gonna have her look out the window and check the position of the sun. That'd just be dorky) It was about an hour past lunch, and she was getting hungry.

Picking up a purse from the desk, she decided to go down to the city and have a nice, peaceful lunch at the Golden Stork, a small inn on the outskirts of the city. Maybe on the way there she would stop at Lalasa's and the Raven Armory and get herself an early birthday present.

Kel smiled at the thought. She could use a 'shopping trip' and wouldn't mind a new weapon to cheer her up from the rather bleak mood she had found herself in.

She headed out of the palace, walking quickly through the bustling street, and slipped the Raven Armory.

Shields lined the walls, daggers and swords hung from the shelves, armor sat on mannequins, and all sorts of other objects sat on shelves. She browsed the store, finally selecting a new dagger that would fit into her boot, a Chinese throwing star, and some new polish for her weapons and armor. Paying, she walked outside and went lower into the city, not paying attention to where she was going.

Kel looked around, unsure of where she was. Turning a corner, she recognized the market in front of her, and sighed with relief. Only two streets away from the restaurant.

Quickly she passed the market. Someone called her name, and she turned to see Seaver and his lady.

She waved and kept walking. Suddenly, a hand reached up and touched her shoulder. She snapped around and grabbed the persons wrist, but released it upon seeing her friend.

He smiled. "Hey. Thought you had paper work?"  
  
"I finished, and wanted to get some lunch." She explained.

"So the Raven Armory is were you go to eat?" He asked teasingly. 

For some reason beyond her, she blushed. "No. I just wasn't feeling my best, and thought a new weapon might cheer me up."

"Ah. Well, Nee and I were just heading for the Golden Stork. Why don't you come along? We can eat, and you can show me what you bought."  
  
Kel looked unsure. "I guess...If Lady Nimiar doesn't mind?" She looked back at the young woman, but she just shook her head. "Okay, I guess. That's where I was going to go anyway." She shrugged her shoulders, and the group started walking. The funny thing was, Seaver never removed his hand from her shoulder.

Lady Nimiar glared at the knights. How could Seaver do this to her? He was leaving her out of the conversation, practically ignoring her! How could he? And his hand was on that slut's shoulder the whole time!

As they sat waiting for their drinks, Kel felt a hand brush against hers. She looked up and smiled at Seaver before turning back to the menu in front of her. Her heart fluttered from that brief contact.

A throat cleared and they all looked up, expecting to see the waitress. Instead, a certain sergeant stood there, looking as relaxed as normal. Kel's face went blank, though no one except Seaver noticed.

"Hey lady knight. Could I talk to you privately for a moment?"  
  
She lifted a brow. "Now, sergeant?" Her voice was even and void of all emotion.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Fine." She gestured for him to continue.

"Could we go somewhere a little more private?" He asked, showing his nervousness for the first time.

She shook her head. "No. You can speak freely in front of Seaver." She didn't seem to notice Nee.

Dom nodded his head resignedly and began, his voice strong and full of emotion. "I understand that your mad at me, and I know that you're upset. So am I! But we should still be friends, at least."

Kel gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "How good of you to be so understaning, Sergeant Domitian. It doesn't appear as if you were overly upset with the whole thing, but then, maybe I didn't see how upset you really were." Her eyes mocked him. "Of course we should remain friends."  
  
He didn't seem to catch the falseness in her words, the resentment in her eyes, or the icy dislike in her smile. He just nodded his head and returned to his seat at the bar.

Once Dom was gone, Kel stood hurriedly up. "I'm going to go to the restroom. If the waitress comes Seaver, would you please order for me?" She walked up the stairs to the area the restrooms were, leaving Seaver staring after her. 

After she was gone, the young knight stood up. Without even bothering to excuse himself, he walked over and tapped the Sergeant on the shoulder. "Could I speak to you?" He asked, none to politely, before walking into a separate dining room that was not currently being used.

When the door was firmly shut behind the two, Seaver turned around, fire in his eyes.  
  
"You had no right to do that to her." He stated, voice full of anger. "She didn't need to talk to you. She didn't want to talk to you. She didn't want to think about you! Then you force her to! Do you really think she really wants to remain friends with you? Do you really think she would buy those lies you fed her back there? Youre lucky she didn't kill you! Youre lucky I don't!"

Dom grinned mockingly. "You know nothing of the situation. She hasn't even told Neal, and he's her best friend!"

"Was. Was her best friend." Seaver corrected tersely. "He hasn't been around lately, and I have been. And a good thing too, because she needed someone. I know enough. I know that she walked in on you and Lady Rachelle together. I know how upset she was. I know how angry she was. I know how much she wanted to hurt you. I know that you flaunt your court ladies around, trying to make her jealous. And I know that it doesn't bother her like it should. I know she doesn't love you anymore. I know that she wishes you and your damn ladies were as far from Corus as possible without being in the Realms of the Black Gods. And the only reason she doesn't wish that is because she's to kind. I, however, am not, and if you ever screw with her emotions like that again, I will personally send you there!"

Laughter was clear in the other mans eyes. "You love her!" _This guy actually thinks he has a chance with her! _Dom thought.

"So what if I do? I obviously love her a lot more than you do! Besides, she needs someone to love her." Seaver glared daggers at the blue-eyed man. He stalked the few feet to the door before stopping to turn around, hand on the knob.  
  
"Remember: If you ever hurt her, I swear by Mithros, I'll kill you myself." With that last remark, he walked out of the room and entered the noisy dining hall, slipping into his seat just as Kel returned from the bathrooms.

They returned to normal conversation, and neither one noticed as Nee slipped out of the booth and moved to the bar to sit next to a certain sergeant.

* * *

So, how do you like? I originally had this chapter a little different, but my computer didn't save it, so I had to redo it. Sorry if it was a little OOC, which I know it was. I had too much fun yelling at Dom! It was AWESOME! Yeah, well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and **REVIEW!!!!**

**Now, to thank all you nice nice people:**

Ceazylittlekiwifruit- thanks!!!

BloodRoseOTDdemon- done

Erkith- Thanks. I like her too. Well, I like to hate her. And I like to make her mad. That's where I got the name from. I love that book…

I am not really fond of Kel/Merrics, but Kel/Faleron's sound good. Was it riverneverseizing?I think that's who asked me the same thing glad I was able to help!

Vedalynne- THANKS SO MUCH!!! I swear, I will. Glad to hear that I have help if I need it-I most likely will. Why does Seaver have to court Nimiar…cuz I like the idea, cuz this whole fanfic started with my sisters boyfriend going over to talk to a girl hes known for a long time. However, she luckily did not act like Nimiar. Yeah. And I just like the idea of her, because not only does it stop Seaver from telling Kel how he feels, it stops Kel from telling Seaver how she feels. It makes everything much more interesting!!!!!

Oceanspike- I agree. Zahir's awesome too, I agree. I know… they did…she should make another whole series about Kel and have her fall in love with someone…and do other things I guess….Glad you liked!!!!!!!

Pinky-thanks…they'd be so cute together…however, Dom, Neal and Joren come first…I will!

Alianne Cooper- I totally agree. That's whats so fun about her! I know, but it was soooo much fun to do! I originally had a different chapter two, but it was so out of character, I couldn't leave it. And it would end the story too quickly. So yeah. I was going to have her teach her a lesson, but it was just too ooc. So I did this…I still got to make nee mad, so that's whats important! It is. I got it from Sherwood Smith's Crown Duel and Court Duel. Thanks, and I swear I will!

CrystalLili- thank you! I know, isn't it so much fun to hate her? Glad you think that Kel is normal…I wasn't so sure…Seaver's awesome though…I cant really remember what Seaver was like. And I rushed into it before I could do the research. I know it did….i was in a very strange mood. Not that im normally not, but still….and that made no sense…anyway, I'm glad that you took the time to nitpick, and I will!

PsychoLioness13- Thanks. Glad I'm original. Glad to know Ive captured your attention. Im surprised. Oh, good. The bells confuse me…thanx!

Ossini- I know..she is…That would've been funny!!!!!stabbed her?!!! Wow, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side…anyway, enjoy the chapter…

Harry/ginny4ever- thanks. It was fun insulting her…I just finished the CoM series for the first time (ive been too obsessed with the Tortall books) but I am looking forward to seeing Briar with someone. Hmm…harry/ginny. I never really liked that pairing. If I read hp fics, I read either lily/james, or harry/draco…yeah. Anyway, glad you liked!

LillianaRose- what are mary sues???!!!!! Everyone continues to talk about them!!!!yeah, I did love insulting her. Glad you liked….

Mustang Gal- glad you liked!something evil is going to happen to her very very very soon!!!

- interesting name you've got there. Glad you liked anyway. Happy to hear that I'm unique. Hope you enjoy the chappies!

Claire of Queenscove- I know, isn't he awesome!!! I've never gotten to read a faleron one…if you know any good ones, can you tell me the names? I really want to read some…hes awesome!!! Hmm. ..one shots…I love them!!! You have to!!!!!!!!! Glad you liked, and thought it was original. The title…the love was, obviously, between Kel and Seaver, and the war will be between Nee and everyone else included in this story…or maybe I will get Nee and Dom together…they seem to deserve eachother. While I normally absolutely love dom, im not too fond of him in this fic…


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4:**

Dom looked up as someone slipped onto the barstool beside him. Turning, he smiled as he saw the woman who had been in Kel's party. Lady Nimiar of Tirrsmont, he believed. Currently being courted by Sir Seaver, the big oaf who was in love with Kel. Things, Dom guessed, were about to get interesting.

She inclined her head graciously towards him. "Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle, correct?"

He smiled flirtatiously at her. "Yes. And you must be the beautiful Lady Nimiar of Tirrsmont."

Nee blushed slightly. "Yes, you are correct. However, while you are very nice looking, I have my heart set on Sir Seaver."  
  
He shook his head. "After the family fortune, are you not?"

She just smiled.

"Well then. I can guess in a second why you're here. You want me to court you, trying to make Seaver jealous, and in the process, think that it will help me in making Kel jealous?"

She blinked up at him, astounded by his astuteness. "Yes, that is correct."

He stood up, tossing a few coins on the table to pay for his meal. "Well then, you're wrong if you think I'm going to help you. You think that I want to make her jealous. You're wrong. And I don't particularly like conniving court ladies."

She smiled cruelly. He backed up, surprised at this change of personality. "Sergeant, why don't you have a seat? I believe we have some things to discuss."

"And what would that be?" He cocked a brow.

"You slept with Lady Rachelle because you believed that the lady knight was not paying enough attention to you. You had it planned out so she would come in and see the two of you together. However, you got slightly carried away, because your lady was not yet interested in partaking in these types of activities with you. Instead of making her jealous with this act, you infuriated her, causing her to dump you. Now, you are trying once more to make her jealous by courting every eligible female that you possibly can. It's not working, however, because she happens to be very good at ignoring you. Or really not caring about who you dance-and flirt-with."  
  
He blinked at her bluntness. Quite the direct little thing. And right, damn her. He had no time to say anything, however, because she continued. "You need me. I will make her notice you. I will have everyone constantly talking about us, so much that she won't be able to escape being jealous."

He sat thinking for several moments. Finally, he grinned. "I agree, Lady Nimiar."

She smiled back flirtatiously.

"Hmm...I wonder where Lady Nimiar got to." Kel commented somewhat off-handedly.

Seaver shrugged. "Who cares?" He mumbled under his breath.

Kel heard him and looked up. However, she made no comment, just smiled at him lightly. 

Unconsciously, he put out a hand to her. He was surprised when she looked at it, unsure for a moment, before placing her own in it. She once more smiled up at him, timidly this time. His heart skipped a beat, and he squeezed her warm hand.

"Ahem." A throat cleared from somewhere above them. Both looked up quickly, cheeks red with embarrassment, to see Nee standing there with...Dom.

She gripped his hand firmly, her knuckles turning white. Seaver looked at the two standing in front of the table, rolled his eyes, and looked back at the lady knight who was currently watching the two, a brow raised.

"May I help you?" She asked, trying to hide everything behind a calm, polite voice.

"Yes." Nee said, somewhat snottily. "I came to inform Sir Seaver," She turned toward the knight, "That we will no longer be courting. Henceforth, I am being courted by Sergeant Domitian."

Kel smiled. To the two standing at the table, it seemed just a normal smile. To Seaver, it seemed hard, almost...malicious. But no, that wasn't like Kel. He tried to shake it off, but it just didn't seem right.

"Good luck. Try not to be too disappointed in him, lady Nimiar." She directed the next comment to the blue-eyed man. "I would say the same to you, Dom, but I'm betting she's very good at the...things you look for in a woman." She smiled once more, and once more, Seaver noticed that malicious gleam in it.

The couple gave the lady knight a dirty look before leaving the restaurant, her hand on his arm.

-

V. Short, i know. And it took me so long. So sorry. anyway, on to reviews!

**Kit: Nah, hes not better! but yes, sequel!!!**

**Lily: gods, i dont do that, right?!**

**Chicken Puffs: thanks. I know, he is..ah, well...very much so, actually....I try to work on one thing, but its hard not to go off to something else...Thanks again!**

**Hannah: I know. How awful of him. I cant wait to see how it turns out!**

**pinky: lol. Sorry!!!!The rant was fun...i just said exactly what i wanted to say to the jerk!**

**garden of the waves: oh, crap, did i really put that?! argh! so sorry!!!! thanks for the reviw, and pointing it out!**

**dragon shadows: exactly!**

**The Weaving Wheel: I would say flattery will get you nowhere, but....I totally agree, btw!**

**EvilStrawberry: i know. I really love dom...its just, i had to have him like this!**

**Sora IceFreeze: thanks! youre so awesome!!!! I know, i know...i was just being lazy.**

**RisuMusume: thanks!**

**kiwi: sorry, too lazy to type your full name. thanks for the review, and your so nice! a little scary, but nice.**

**Picky Picky: Thanks!!!!!**


End file.
